Lost Son, Found
by articfire5
Summary: One Son, abandoned at birth, now finds that he's related to one of the most dominate monsters in WWE today, Kane. Full summary inside


**Lost Son, Found**

**Summary: Simon, a baby left on a doorstep to the nearest orphanage, St. John's Caring Orphanage, in Detroit. He grew up not knowing who his parents are, or even their last names. But when famous WWE superstar Kane A.K.A Glen Jacobs comes in out of nowhere claming that he's Simon's father, what will he think?**

**Prologue**

**Date/Time: May 19th****, 1992 3:09 A.M.**

**Detroit, Michigan. Rain is falling from the night sky, hitting the streets. One lone car is driving through the streets, cutting corners, until it stops in front of a big building. St. John's Caring Orphanage. There, the motor shuts off, and a woman get's out of the car, carrying a bundle in her arms. The bundle starts crying.**

"**Shhh, don't cry, baby. Everything's gonna be okay." The woman says to the bundle, now known to be a baby wrapped in a black blanket. The woman then rushes up the stairs to the doors, ringing the doorbell as fast as she can. She then looks down at the baby, crying tears of sadness. "I'm sorry," she says and lays a locket on top of the baby, the name "Simon" engraved on it. The woman then runs back to the car, get's in and drives away.**

**About a minute after the woman drives away, one of the caretakers, Lady Barbra, opens the door, looking down at the baby, crying out for his mother.**

"**Oh, you poor thing," Barbra says, picking the infant up. "Don't worry, everything will be alright now." She says. The baby starts to quiet down, then the soft snores of slumber fall upon the infant. Lady Barbra carries him inside, then looks at the locket. "Simon… a name of one of the Twelve Disciples of Jesus, a shame that one with such a holy name gets abandoned in a city like this. Don't you worry, little one, Aunty Barbra's going to take care of you."**

**Timeskip: 17 years later**

**Seventeen years have past since the arrival of Simon on the doorstep of St. John's Caring Orphanage. Many people that run the orphanage thought that Simon was a gift from heaven. Since he could learn how to walk, talk, read, and write, he's always been wanting to help with anything, from carrying food to the other orphans during meal times, to reading to the younger group of people, to helping others in his age group and above learning to read and write.**

**The older Simon got, the more he wanted to help others, From joining volunteer groups to help the homeless, to joining the Volunteer Firefighters when he turned 16, but that didn't mean that his studies went down the drain. He graduated top of his class in 2008, when he was just sixteen years old. The orphanage was never more proud of him.**

**Even after his graduation, Simon still helped out at the orphanage, coming in at least once a day, whether it was for an hour, or eight hours. Whether it was to do some improvements, or to read to the children, Simon helped out in any way he could, for he thought that he should give something back to the people that raised him from an infant left on the doorstep, to the man he is today.**

**Date/Time: April 22, 2009 10:30 A.M.**

**We see Simon walking up to the place he called home for the first fifteen years of his life, St. John's Caring Orphanage. Standing at six foot, eight inches, lean with muscles, he look's like someone who would kill you if you looked at him the wrong way, but really is a gentle soul, looking out for others, defending them if they need it. **

**Simon walks in the front door and closes it, alerting all the children that their 'big brother' has arrived. All the children rush up to him, attempting to hug the life out of him.**

"**Hey there, kids," Simon greets them affectionately, giving a hug to each of them individually. He then see's the woman who found him, Lady Barbra, walk up to him and envelope him in a hug.**

"**Oh, it's so wonderful to see you each and every day, Simon." Barbra says. Simon hug's her back.**

"**So, what needs to be done today? Reading to the children, cooking, or something else?" he asks Barbra.**

"**Actually, I was wondering if you could take care of any possible parents who want to adopt today. You see, I need to go into town and get some supplies for dinner tonight, so if you could…" Barbra is then interrupted by Simon.**

"**No need to explain Auntie, I can do whatever you need me to do." Simon replies.**

"**Oh thank you so much. I need to get going if I want to be back to make lunch for the children." Barbra says. "Okay children, I have to go now, Simon's in charge so make sure you listen to him, okay?"**

**All the children nod their heads in confirmation. Barbra then leaves. "Okay, let's see, what does everyone want to do today?" Simon asks the kids. One raises her hand. "Yes Suzie?"**

"**How about we all play tag? That's fun, right?" Suzie asks.**

"**Sounds okay to me, but you all have to stay in my sight, okay?" Simon asks. They nod their heads and start running around.**

**Meanwhile, outside a big black SUV pulls up to the orphanage, parking in one of the spaces. The car doors open up, and two men step out, One with balding hair, the other with long hair.**

"**You sure he's here, Glen?" The long haired man asked the bald one.**

"**Yeah, he's here, Mark. There's no doubt about it. We've checked everywhere else in Detroit, so he has to have at least been here." Glen says to the long haired man, now known as Mark. They both walk up and knock on the door, their last shred of hope in finding Glen's long lost son behind these doors.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Hello wrestling fans and fan fiction readers, writers, and critics. Articfire5 here, hoping you all like my first story. Not much to say right now, but there will be wrestling, but not until probably chapter 4 or 5. Also looking for beta reader so he can find mistakes I miss/make. Anyway, there will be a pairing in this story. It might be with a WWE Diva, it might be with another OC, I don't know at this point. That's all for now.**

**In the word of Marvel creator Stan Lee: EXCELCIOR!!!**


End file.
